Love game 2
by dream-whizper
Summary: At the day of the yearly tournament, Kai and Bryan goes to report the team, but things go terribly wrong. Will Rei and Tala be able to put their hatred for each other aside in order to find their team mates before it's too late? Yaoi KaixRei BryanxTala
1. Chapter 1

I did it! I finished the first chapter for Love game 2! Isn't that great? It won't be a weekly update because let's face it, I've went over my head and am now writing three stories at the same time. Just be patient and the update will come. 

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters in it. My only intention is to entertain and I'm not making any money from this.

* * *

**Chapter one**

Let it rip

The two blades crashed into each other, sending sparkles around them. The silver mixed, making it hard to se which blade belonged to who. The smaller of the two blades made a sharp turn and collided with the other, sending it flying through the air.

"No, keep in there Driger!" the blade landed on it's base. Gaining speed, Driger crashed into the other blade, using it's offences.

"You think you can beat me this time, kitty?"

The other blade's owner taunted, causing the black haired boy to smirk. In a swift movement, Driger pushed the other silverblade backwards, until it connected with the brick wall.

"You're doing great Driger! Keep it up!"

The blade obeyed it's master. With angry force, it kept it's advantage, not under any circumstances intending to back off.

"What do you say? Giving up before your blade breaks?" The black-haired boy smirked.

The other teen returned the smirk and laughed dryly. In a lightning of blue, the blade hit Driger away. The blade just barely landed in a still spinning position.

"Now Wolborg, destroy it"

Wolborg did as it was told and attacked the other endurance type beyblade. It crashed hard into it's attack-ring, shattering the material and Driger wobbled dangerously.

"No, Driger!"

"Too late" in a final attack, Driger was sent flying through the air, nearly hitting a person standing a few feet away who jumped to the side. As Driger hit the ground, it's broken attack-ring sliding off, Wolborg kept spinning at the spot.

"And the winner is, me!" the boy laughed as Wolborg returned to his hand.

"Dammit, Tala! Can you please stop destroying Driger?" the boy who had managed to avoid the flying beyblade picked up the beaten Driger. "I may be your trainer, but I'm getting tired of fixing this one!"

"Don't look at me! If he was any better at controlling his blade, it would not happen, and you know it, Bryan!"

"And how the hell is he gonna be any better if you break his blade into a trillion pieces all the time so that he can't train?"

The two boys argument did not really reach to the beaten blader. Slowly, he turned his eyes to the ground and sighed. It was his fourteenth loss to Tala in two weeks. For some reason, he could not concentrate.

The tournament had been scheduled to take off in another six months, but at the last minute, it had been changed.

It had been nearly half a year since the week at the hotel and with the upcoming tournament one day ahead of them, this was not the best time to be having problems. He kept having the feeling that something was about to happen. Like the calm before the storm, and it scared him. He turned his attention back towards the two former demolition boys.

"So why the hell am I the one having to fix what you destroyed?"

"Well, you don't seem to have anything else going on. Besides, I can fix it if it's such a hard thing to do"

"Not a bloody chance in hell I would let you touch this blade."

"Why not! I'm not as retarded to mix with it when that could cost us the victory!"

"I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, but let's face it, your fixing-ability is not the best. You would put it together up-side-down."

"Why you…"

"Knock it off already"

All three of them turned at the demanding voice and they smiled at their leader.

"Hey, Kai! Where have you been?" Tala ran forward towards the bluenette. Kai rolled his eyes as Tala threw himself at him and he patted the wolf's back.

"If I hadn't kept the distance from you as I did, I would have been killed in that battle."

"You saw the battle?" Tala beamed happily when Kai nodded.

"Great job, Tala. But try not to trash Rei's blade all the time."

"Told you so" Bryan snorted annoyed, receiving a angry glance from the ice eyed teen.

"Rei?" Kai walked away from the other Russian and went to speak to the tiger.

Rei could see Tala watching in envy as Kai embraced him. He felt sorry for the wolf. It was not a fair thing he himself was so loved by the phoenix and Tala was not. He was prepared to even give up Kai for the sake of Tala's happiness. But it wouldn't matter what he did, Kai would not love Tala back because of that.

He frowned and closed his eyes as he returned the hug. During the past months, they have came to be the exact same length, and as Rei had gained weight, nothing he was proud of, they matched better as a couple.

"You okay?" Rei smiled at the bluenette's question and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, no problem. Just a bit tensed"

"Don't worry, you will do great tomorrow. I guarantee it."

"Thanks. I hope you are right."

"Trust me" Kai gently kissed the tiger's forehead. "Wanna grab something to eat?" when Rei frowned, he added "scratch that! Let's go eat!"

"Okay"

There was still no use asking Rei if he was hungry or not. The only way to get him to eat was to demand that he did.

Bryan watched as the two walked away. Sighing, he watched the hurt expression in Tala's face. Putting the damaged blade in his pocket, he walked over to the wolf and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You want to have dinner too?" Tala shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"Neither am I. Want to join me at the pool then?" Tala turned his ice coloured gaze towards the falcon and gave a weak smile.

"No thanks Bryan. I think I'll go to bed"

"Okay, I'll follow you"

The Wolborg blader narrowed his eyes in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you always so stubbornly wanting to be with me?"

"No reason. Just making sure you don't feel lonely."

"Thanks I guess" he smiled. "but you have to repair Driger"

"…Crap! I forgot that" Bryan scratched his head and looked up at the sunset sky.

Tala laughed at his friend and laid one hand at his shoulder.

"I'll keep you company, but you sure have to hurry and get it done!"

At first, the lilac-haired boy just blinked. But he soon enough started laughing, wrapping his arm around Tala's shoulder and walking inside the Canadian hotel.

…

Kai gazed at his lover. The amber-eyed teen looked very distant and in some way also very sad. It couldn't be just the fact that Driger was trashed for the moment, or even the fact that the tournament started tomorrow. Something more serious had to be the source, and he had to find out.

"Rei?" the Chinese looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Rei shook his head and laid down the fork.

"I would if I could, but I don't know it myself."

The phoenix couldn't but believe him. The tiger hadn't had any secrets since the last day at the hotel. They really didn't keep anything from each other.

"Just tell me if you find out, kay?"

"I will" he pushed the plate away. "I'm done"

Kai looked at the nearly untouched meal and frowned.

"You have hardly eaten a thing" he murmured accusingly and pierced a piece of fish.

Rei did not answer. He turned his head and stared out the window. From the restaurant at the hotel, they had perfect view over the Canadian landscape which had recently turned green. The birds were singing on their last melodies for that day and they would soon settle and leave the night to the howling that of owls.

His eyes travelled along the road leading from the hotel to the point where it disappeared somewhere in the mountains. From the hotel, it was nearly eight kilometres to where the tournament was being held.

"Want to go to bed?"

Kai's words reached him, and he smiled.

"Yeah, practice is out of question anyway" Kai chuckled and pushed the chair from the table, followed by Rei.

"Maybe we can keep ourselves busy for a few hours ahead at least" the phoenix smirked and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist.

"Referring to anything in particular?" the tiger chuckled and tilted his head to the side, giving Kai access to his neck.

The Russian placed butterfly kisses all over the smooth skin that was now coloured by the sun. The Chinese moaned and smiled as he pushed himself upwards, wanting to be as close to Kai as possible.

Kai then bent down and picked him up, bride-style. Despite of the loud complains, he did not let go of the ebony-haired teen and just smirked at his tries to be put down.

"Kai! Let me down" he whined, hitting the Russian in the chest.

"Why? This is the way we might end up in the future!" he taunted causing Rei to turn bright red.

"What makes you think I won't be the one carrying you?" the tiger mocked as Kai walked up the stairs.

"Trust me, it won't" he laughed and locked his lips with the Chinese's. Rei moaned and once again tried to push himself upwards, adding more pressure to the kiss.

The Russian reached their floor and walked over to their room. Using his foot, he kicked it open.

"Macho" Rei grinned lustfully.

"Ready to go to sea my love?"

"Ai ai Captain!" he laughed and Kai closed the door behind them using the same technique that had opened it.

…

The phoenix yawned and stretched his arms. It was early in the morning and he didn't plan to stick in bed, despite the fact that his beloved team mate laid naked by his side.

He eyed Rei with adoring eyes. His skin was soft and shiny as was his hair. His warm body just merely touched the team leader's but that was enough to lit the fire of lust. His breathing was steady, meaning he would not wake for another couple of hours.

The Russian blader pulled his knees to his chest and yawned. Then, a flash of lightning followed by a deep thunder growl caused him to nearly fall off the bed. he turned his attention to the world outside the room, now drenched with pouring rain.

"Brilliant" he murmured and rolled his eyes as he pulled on his boxer's.

He was dressed in a couple of seconds, and before the next lightning, he was out, walking down the corridor.

Rain meant that it would take longer to get to the tournament than expected and he wanted to discuss the change of time with their trainer and that meant that he had to wake the bastard. Although waking Bryan up would not be that hard, there was always the possibility that Tala would wake too…not an extremely wanted thing.

he reached the door and rose his hand to knock. But before his hand even connected with the surface, it opened and with a quiet yelp, he fell forward. He happened to land on someone as they both fell to the floor with a loud thud. Looking up, he stared into lavender orbs.

"Bryan? I'm so…" he was cup by a hand that was put over his mouth.

"Hush dammit!" the falcon whined in a whisper. "Do you have any idea how long it took to get the kid asleep!" He let go.

"Kid? Oh…Tala…" Bryan nodded.

"That bastard was hyper most of the night, and he didn't crash until an hour ago, so don't wake him! Here's Driger" he handed over the silvery blade.

"Thanks." he put it in his pocket. "Knowing him, I'm surprised he fell asleep at all"

"I'm not!" He sighed. "Although I'm flattered that you want to be so close to me, may I suggest you consider getting off me sometime soon?"

Kai swiftly got to his feet, slightly embarrassed. Bryan was the one person he really looked up to and he knew he would not take any offence by him sitting on him, but it was still pretty unnecessary.

"I need to talk to you" Kai stated and backed off.

"Coming from you, that's a compliment" the Russian chuckled and closed the door behind him.

The falcon followed him closely behind when he headed to the balcony. Kai pushed the doors open so that the sound of the pouring made itself known. The ground was soaked to the point when small rills of water flew down the road and both bladers frowned.

"If we are going to report our team to the tournament, we better go soon" the phoenix murmured clearly annoyed.

Bryan scratched his head. To compete, the team had to be on the list three hours before the tournament began. He looked at his watch. It had just passed six am, meaning they had another three hours until they had to be there, but with all the rain, they would arrive later then expected. He snapped out of his thoughts at a loud bang and a flash of lightning.

"Why don't we go now?" the lilac-haired blader murmured, not giving the other boy a look.

"You mean you and me?"

"Yeah. That way, our team will be on that damn list well in time and they don't have to rush out of bed for it."

Kai thought of the suggestion. Considering that they were up anyway, it wasn't a bad idea. The only thing they had to do was leave them a note each telling them where they've gone. He shot his friend a smile of appreciation.

"I could never have guessed your mind still worked properly" he teased.

"Don't push it. You might be the infamous Kai Hiwatari, the ice-block from hell. But I I'm your senior, and I'm far more evil than you when I want to!"

Kai chuckled amused. Of all the people in the world, Bryan was the one most like himself. The conversations he had with the lavender-haired 21-year old was never boring and they tended to think almost the same. He closed the doors and turned to the falcon.

"Will you tell Tala?" Bryan snorted at the question.

"What choice do I have? If he wakes up and we're gone without his knowledge, he will leave the hotel in ruins and then he won't talk to us in several weeks."

"True" the phoenix laughed and walked up the corridor. "See ya outside in ten minutes."

"Five." Bryan corrected and went to his and Tala's room.

Kai walked quickly. He had hoped to be able to sit and watch the tiger when he slept for a moment, but Bryan had just trashed those thoughts. Sighing, he opened the wooden door and stepped inside.

It was dark, the only sound to be heard was the clattering of water against the window. Rei had not changed his position from earlier and Kai smiled at him. The raven-haired teen, along with a certain Redhead, had to be up in at least two hours. Though Knowing Rei never slept longer than eight am, he wasn't concerned.

The Russian went over to his suitcase and took out a block of paper and a pen. He quickly scratched down a message and laid it on the bedside table, along with the blade. Rei moved in his sleep and rolled over to his other side.

"Kai" he mumbled, causing Kai to bend down and gently kiss his forehead.

"I'm here" he whispered and pulled back. "See you later, my love."

He closed the door behind him and went to catch up with Bryan. Reaching the entrance, he found his fellow Russian standing there, throwing him a piece of clothing. Holding it up, he saw it was a raincoat, and he looked over at the falcon.

"If you get wet, you will be sick. And if that happens, I have to battle instead of you and that's nothing I want to do if it can be prevented!" Kai nodded and slipped into it.

"We'll take the motorcycle" he smirked.

"You're not really permitted to drive that thing, you know"

"It's you guy's fault for buying me something I can't use. Besides, I drive Tala's car every now and then, and he find's it okay."

"Kai…you do realise it's Tala you're talking about, right?" Bryan chuckled and put on a white and blue helmet.

"Yup" Kai smiled and followed The falcon's example and put on his own red and yellow one.

Stepping outside, it was only a few seconds until they were as drenched as the ground they were standing at. Kai unlocked his black birthday present and led it closed to the entrance.

Bryan jumped up on it and started it without any problems. Kai nodded at the action. It didn't matter to him that Bryan drove it, because he himself didn't have a driving licence yet. He sat behind the falcon and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Don't get us killed!" he shouted so that it would be heard through the noice.

"Why not? Then we could haunt those idiots back there" Kai chuckled at the reply as they drove out on the road.

…

The boy shut open his amber eyes at the loud roar of thunder. He was sweaty and shivered slightly. He inhaled and let go of his breath again.

He looked over at the right side of the bed, only to find it empty.

"Kai?" he asked out quietly and gazed around the room. He then spotted the paper and picked it up.

'Good morning. Me and Bryan went to report us to the tournament, look outside and you'll know why. You don't have to stress, just make sure you'll be there until twelve. Make sure you take the moron with you too. I love you! –Kai'

Rei blinked tiredly and laid back on the sheets. He knew they could take care of them selves. So why was his stomach aching with anxiousness? Slowly, he drifted back to sleep.

…

The thunder growled around them as they kept going upwards at the mountain side, nothing to their left but air. Kai frowned and hugged Bryan closer. He did not like heights.

"You mean to squash me?" the falcon shouted and turned his head slightly.

"I'm sorry. Just don't drive any closer to the edge!" Kai shouted back.

The ground was slippery and it was hard to keep the vehicle on one spot. Kai was glad that he had let Bryan drive because he himself would have made them crash by now.

Suddenly, the environment was covered in the blinding light of a flash and the Russian bladers both covered their eyes. The light danced before their eyes and Kai blinked to be able to see again. All he could see was two spots of light, coming closer. He shook his head to get rid of them, when Bryan shouted.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Kai opened his eyes and realised…it wasn't an hallucination, it was a truck.

The motorcycle shrieked as Bryan desperately tried to escape the unavoidable, without luck. He had gone near the edge, but the road was not wide enough for them both.

Kai felt the impact when they collided with the truck as very distant and he crashed hard into Bryan's back. He saw as in slow-motion how they were thrown over the edge, and his ears rang caused by all the sounds at the moment.

He was pulled off the vehicle by someone he guessed to be Bryan and they crashed against the mountainside. The bluenette felt the bones in his arm snap when connecting with the rock surface. He could hear Bryan's pained scream somewhere to his left and send a silent pray that he was okay.

He continued to fall, now through the air. Everything went before his eyes like a dream, it couldn't be real. A sudden drowsiness fell over him and the last thing he saw before going into unconsciousness, was the grey surface of the roaring river at the mountain's base.

"…Rei" his lips formed and then everything went black.

Tbc

* * *

Read and review people!

I will do some updating and correcting of Love game, so the update of that is simply an attempt to make it better, just so there aren't any confusions!


	2. Chapter 2

Ehm...okay...so the update took a little bit longer than expected, and I'm sorry. But here it is! A little short maybe, but I think that doesn't really matter, cause it is a new chapter at least! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters in it. My only intention is to entertain and I'm not making any money from this.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Gone

Rei blinked tiredly into the dim light, angrily aware of the knocking on the door. Although he somewhere knew it was morning, he didn't want to go up, for one very obvious reason –Tala. If Kai had gone with Bryan it meant that he was alone with the moron. Another knocking made him return to reality.

"Hey, wake up, asshole!"

Rei rolled his eyes and rolled over on his stomach. Gazing at the clock, he learned that it had just passed eight and he growled annoyed. It was another four hours until they had to be there, so Tala had no reason to wake him up now.

"If you don't get up before I count to three, I'm coming in there, and trust me, I'm not gonna be nice!"

Rei moaned with exasperation and sat up, rubbing his temples.

"**One**…**Two**…"

The tiger gracefully got to his feet and stumbled over to the door. At 'three' he swung the door open and glared at the Russian. Tala glared back at him with a strange expressing in his face, then chuckled dryly.

"I'm flattered you feel comfortable enough around me for that" he sneered.

"For what?" Rei growled harshly and leant against the door frame.

"Nothing. Well, we're off. I'm sick of this damn hotel, and your company is nothing to put in the Christmas tree either, so get your ass outside. You've got five minutes to get dressed, and then I will leave without you!"

"What's the rush?" the neko rolled his eyes. "Are you really that love-sick?"

Tala's eyes glinted with anger, but he walked away without replying. Half way through the corridor, he haltered and turned back.

"Nice body you got there, kitty" he taunted before disappearing around the corner.

It took a few seconds for Rei to fully understand the hint, but when he did, he cursed and slammed the door shut. He walked over to, and glared at himself in, the mirror and eyed his bared skin. Not a single inch of his body was covered and every part of his skin was exposed.

Angered, he slipped into his boxers and then into the rest of his clothes, because of the tournament, the usual traditional Chinese outfit. He snatched his blade, and caught the note before it reached the floor. He read it through once again, and smiled. The wary feeling in his stomach was now gone, and he felt healthier that in a long time.

He peeked outside the window. It was still raining heavily and he shuddered. If it was something he didn't like, it was rain. It was wet and unpleasantly cold. A loud beeping sound could be heard from outside and he opened the window.

"Get your ass down here, **now**!" Tala shouted from the driving seat of his black jaguar.

"Alright already! Shut up, I'm coming!" Rei growled and slammed the window shut.

'Bastard!' he thought, annoyed.

He rushed outside and he didn't even bother to lock their door. He jumped down the stairs in graceful movements and reached the entrance in a few seconds. Walking outside, he noticed the Jaguar was slowly driving away. Shit, was he really going to drive away?

"Tala, wait!" he called out, and the Jaguar stopped. Feeling a bit relieved, he ran over to the door and jumped inside. "Thanks" he murmured.

"Shut up" the wolf grumbled and stepped on the pedal, leaving the hotel's ground with a loud shriek.

"Uhm, Tala? Mind slowing down a bit?" Rei grasped the seat.

"Yes, actually I do. The further we get there, the further I can be away from you!"

Rei rolled his eyes and studied the landscape that they passed. Everything was drenched, and it looked deadly slippery. The neko sighed and glazed at the driver. Tala was also wearing his tournament outfit, but he looked pretty tired. is eyes seemed a bit dull, and his hair was not as neat as it usually was, small tresses hanging loose.

"You didn't sleep much, did you?" Rei asked.

"No, and you better thank Bryan later! He was up all night trying to get the blade fixed. Apparently, I had trashed it more than usually!"

Rei nodded and took Driger from his pocket. The shiny surface reflected whatever light there was and the bit-chip twinkled a little and he smiled. The tiger inside his blade was clearly after some challenges and he made a silent promise that they would win.

They were now driving upside the mountainside. to the left, it was precipice down to the roaring river, about twenty meters below from where they currently were. Rei leant backwards in his seat and looked to the right instead, earning a taunting smirk from the redhead.

"You scared of heights?" he asked and drove the car closer to the edge.

"Yes, so please don't drive so close" the black-haired teen hissed, causing Tala to chuckle dryly.

However, to the neko's surprise, Tala left the edge and drove further to the right. Rei released his breath and smiled; Maybe Tala didn't hate him as much as he thought.

Twenty minutes had passed, and they drove into the parking lot at the stadium. The huge building reached up towards the clouds in all its magnificent and Rei opened his mouth out of admire. Tala jumped out of the car and the amber eyed teen followed his example.

Locking his car, the redhead walked into the facility, followed by the feline boy, much to his annoyance. Inside of the building, he shook his head to get rid of all the water as his eyes searched for any familiar faces, which he soon spotted.

"Spencer! Ian!" he yelled and ran over to his fellow Russians.

Rei saw the happiness in Tala's face and smiled when he jumped up at the blonde and hugged him. Spencer smiled and patted his head, then put him back down at the ground where he was greeted by Ian.

"Rei!" the sound of his own name caught his attention and he grinned widely when he spotted his old bladebreaker team mates. He walked over to them and hugged both Tyson and max at once.

"I'm glad you showed up" he smiled.

"You kidding? I said we would be your cheerleaders, and I was not kidding!" Tyson pulled out two pom-pom's from his backpack and the neko started laughing.

"Where's chief?"

"Kenny? He couldn't come. Too much homework, but he will watch the tournament on TV. He sends his greetings and wishes though."

"Too bad, I wanted to see him."

"Now, where's Kai?" Max asked and looked around.

"I'm sure meeting you brought back scary memories for him and he ran away" Rei chuckled.

"Hardly, but that's what might happen"

Rei frowned and shifted position.

"What do you mean 'might'?"

Tyson and Max exchanged looks and looked honestly surprised and confused.

"We have not met him yet" Tyson said slowly, looking funnily at the Chinese.

"What? But…he should have been here since hours back with Bryan!"

Max tilted his head at the state.

"I'm sorry Rei, but we were the first ones here, about three hours back and we've been here by the door the whole time waiting for you guys. Neither Kai nor Bryan have arrived yet"

Rei slowly started to panic, thinking through the information. It was not possible! The stadium laid at the end of the road, and there was no side-turns at all. In other words, they could not have got lost on their way over, and if they had not arrived yet, that meant…

"Rei? You okay?" max interrupted his thoughts and he shook his head.

"No, I'm not" he glanced over at Tala who had suddenly gotten very quiet. He sharpened his hearing.

"What do you mean 'not here'?" Rei widened his eyes at Tala's question.

"We have not seen Bryan yet. And the same goes for Kai" Ian explained, sounding a bit uncertain.

"That's bullshit!" Tala shouted, turning everyone's attention towards him. "They left like three hours before us, dammit! How could they not be here yet!" A loud murmur echoed within the walls, and Tala turned around towards the rest of the teams. "Have anyone seen them at all?"

His question wasn't answered, and the two members of bladebreakers looked at each other. Rei put his hand over his mouth and widened his eyes slightly and Tala breathed heavily.

"Where are they?" Tala asked monotonously. Rei shook his head.

"I don't know."

As on command, everyone started running towards the reporting disk. halting before it, Rei opened his mouth to ask the question, but Tala was quicker.

"Have someone reported the bladebreakers yet?"

The woman behind the disk typed something on the keyboard and watched the screen. She then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, not yet. You want me to registrate you?"

Tala growled frantically and ran off, leaving the confused woman behind. Rei turned towards her.

"Put us on the list, but under 'possibly attending'" he murmured and ran after the redhead.

Tala was on the phone when he caught up with him, shouting harsh things in Russia at, whoever was in the other end. Growling with anger, he suddenly tossed the cell-phone into the wall, making it shatter.

"Fucking idiotic assholes!" he screamed, eyes shooting daggers at everyone foolish enough to come close. He then locked his eyes with the tiger's.

"Did Kai tell you where they were going?"

"Yes, he wrote that they would go to report out team"

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

Tala sighed and leant against the wall. Rei looked down at the ground underneath his feet and then turned towards the windows.

'Kai, where are you?'

he jerked when someone placed an hand on his shoulder, but relaxed when he found it to be none other than Oliver.

"Don't worry, Rei. I'm sure they're alright. They probably just ran out of gas or something."

The neko smiled slightly and chuckled at the encouraging words.

"Too bad there isn't a gas station in the nearest environment then."

"Don't worry" Oliver repeated and walked off.

'Easy for you to say' Rei mused and sat down at a bench. 'It's not Enrique that's missing.'

Tala dropped down by his side with a huge sigh.

"So?" The Chinese asked.

"What so?" the wolf grumbled frustrated.

"Found them yet?"

"What do you think, you ass! Of course I have not, and I can't get in touch with them on Bryan's cell phone either…man this really sucks!"

"it sure does." the amber eyed boy looked outside the window into the rain.

"Oh, please. Could you sound anymore concerned!" The Russian said with no small amount of sarcasm.

"I didn't mean it like that" Rei snapped as reply.

Tala got to his feet and walked off without a word, and Rei groaned angrily. What was it with that jerk? really, Rei had never done anything towards him…except for steeling Kai, but that was beside the point…okay, so that might be the reason, but that was not simply fair. If anything, their relationship was Kai's fault.

He sighed tiredly and walked over to where Tyson and Max stood. Max smiled weakly as he approached.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're both alright"

"People keep saying that" the tiger smiled, remember Oliver's words.

"Nah, they are both way to stubborn to get killed" Tyson laughed, but soon stopped when he earned an elbow in the stomach. He cast an accusing glare at Max but Max just shook his head warningly.

"Killed?" Rei chuckled and Tyson got a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry. Guess I didn't think again"

Both Rei and Max burst out laughing at that, and people around them looked in their direction. Rei could almost feel the hateful glare from the redheaded Russian and therefore settled.

"Well, since they're not here…and they're not at the hotel, where could they be?" Rei murmured worriedly.

"Hey, remember that time before the Asian tournament three years ago? When you and me got stuck climbing the mountains to get there in time?"

"Uh-huh" the ebony haired teen replied the dragon.

"Maybe it's like that time. They'll show up in the last minute, right Max"

"Of course they will! No doubt about it!" The blonde cheered, but the worried light in his eyes did not pass by unnoticed by the neko-jin.

"I-I gotta go to the bathroom" he said quickly. "Where is it?"

"Around the corner to the left" Tyson smiled and pointed.

"Thanks"

He ran fast, passing other teams and visitors in his path. He yanked the door open and threw himself inside. Turning on the tap, and splashing cold water in his face, he realised his breathing quivered.

'Calm down!' he commanded himself.

For a few seconds, it seemed as he was going to be able to pull it off, but then, he felt the salt tear travel down his cheek. More water emerged from his eyes, and he choked on a sob, sinking to the ground.

'This can't be happening. It can't be…It can't be!" he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms, starting to cry.

Outside of the door, the redhead closed his eyes and sighed frantically, listening to the quiet sobs from inside the bathroom. he shook his head and growled slightly.

'Kai, you bastard. You can't leave me with him like that. You can't leave him like that either! And, you can't take Bryan with you either! We…I…he, needs you.'

He glanced at his watch and frowned.

'Where the heck did you two go?'

Tbc


End file.
